Card Discard
Card Discard (also known as Hand Destruction) is the act of discarding cards from a players hand. Details As the card goes from your opponent's hand into the graveyard, he is unable to play it. It also sometimes known as "Hand Destroy". It is commonplace in the Darkness Civilization, but it sometimes also seen in the Water Civilization with cards that involve putting your opponent's hand into his shields. In Duel Masters, most cards are used from the hand, so disrupting this can lead to many advantages over your opponent. Since it can interact with the card before they are put into the battle zone or mana zone, it has the following interactions. *You can deal with cards that have limited removal options from the battle zone such as a cross gear, or an Unchoosable creature such as Petrova, Channeler of Suns. *By discarding a Hand Addition card such as Cebu Aquman Jr. or Streaming Tutor you can stop your opponent from drawing a large hand. *By depriving your opponent's hand of cards, you are able to stop them from putting cards into his mana zone. *By taking the removal from their hand, it can stop them from destroying your finishers such as Bolmeteus Red Dragoon or a System Creature like Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck. Card Discard is roughly separated into 3 methods based on the way the cards are discarded. *1) Discarding cards and looking (Peeping Hand Destruction) *2) Discarding cards without looking (Random Hand Destruction) *3) Your opponent discarding his cards (Self Hand Destruction) Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet and Pakurio are highly evaluated as they are able to discard the most important card after looking at your opponent's hand. If your opponent is using cards with a Madness ability, you are able to avoid it. Cards that discard the entire card such as Lost Soul or Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" are especially powerful as your opponent will only be able to use the card he drew at the start of the next turn, limiting his options significantly. If even one copy of these cards is being used in a deck, the opponent needs to prepare and play cards in anticipation of the entire hand being discarded. On the contrary, cards that allow your opponents to choose the card that is discarded can allow them to choose cards with a negative outcome to you, allowing them to discard unimportant cards to them, or to cards with Madness. However, many of them (including Radio Roses, Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle and Nicol Bolas) discard multiple cards, allowing them not to gain much advantage. List of commonly used Card Discard cards Lightweight *Ghost Touch *Jenny, the Suicide Doll *Zabi Barrel, Western Doll *Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick *Brain Touch *Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle Medium-sized *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *Magic Shot - Bullet Vice *Jealousy Bell *Vicious Deslar, Dream Knight *Black Psycho, Revenge Heavyweight *Lost Soul *Ganveet Blaster *Gachinko Joker *Dark Masters, Demon Dragon *Death the Lost, Demon Revolution *Nicol Bolas Zenith *Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" *Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" 5/2000 Multicolored Cycle *Bega, Vizier of Shadow *Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage Peeking *Pakurio *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *Cabalt, the Patroller *Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance *Lost Mind Torture *Dark Masters, Demon Dragon Mono Darkness *Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness *Tigermite, Bomb Devil *Tigernitro, Explosive Devil Cross Gear / Castle / Dragheart *Master Weapon - All Yes *XENOM, the Reaper Fortress *Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle *Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace *Duema Land ~Night Parade~ (Prohibited) *Dokindam Gacha (Prohibited) Hall of Fame *Soul Advantage *Cloned Nightmare *Skeleton Vice *Hyperspatial Vice Hole When a Card Discard card is put into your hand, it is a high chance to be included from the above cards. Weaknesses *Madness abilities such as Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade or Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal may be used against you, as if discarded, will be able to be put into the battle zone For No Cost. If an Admiral card is discarded, your opponent will also be able to gain additional cards into their hand, providing the opposite outcome of discarding them. *There are anti-meta cards such as Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper and Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings that prevent you from discarding cards, or also returning cards from your graveyard. *The effect of discarding your opponent's cards is lessened in effect against a rush deck where most cards would already be in the battle zone rather than the hand. It can also prove disadvantageous when playing against Reanimate strategies such as Guljeneraid Reanimate or Romanov Reborn which want creatures in their graveyard. Other *It is a card mechanic that has appeared since the beginning of the game, starting with Ghost Touch in DM-01, Lost Soul in DM-02, and Skeleton Vice, always having an impact on the metagame. *As shown in the Card Names and Flavor Texts, Card Discard often has the image of "depriving a soul". The card name often uses "Ghost" for low amount discard, "Vice" for medium size, and "Soul" for larger size. These are possibly taken from the aforementioned cards. However, this is not a strict classification (With exceptions like Vise Cyclone). *The more powerful Card Discard cards such as Skeleton Vice and Soul Advantage were strong even against the faster of rush decks. As a result, they were put onto the Hall of Fame. *While it is sometimes also called "Hand Destroy", it isn't considered as a "destroy", even though a creature is put into a graveyard. Destroy is only when a creature in the battle zone is put into a graveyard. A card from the hand into a graveyard is always known as a "discard". Category:Advanced Gameplay